Love Never Dies
by sorakairi forever
Summary: Not al love stories have a happy ending but just cause the ending isnt happy doesnt mean the lve dies... even if friends disapear even if the one we love dies there love remains eternal alive forever


**_(a/n) Hey guys Its been a while since Ive done this this one shot is based on a true story on two of my bestfriends so its dedicated to them and id also like to thank  
_**

**_R_ays _O_f_ A S_hining_ D_estiny **

**for proof reading and editing my story thank you very much well hope you guys like the story**

**WARNING extremly sad at some parts  
**

* * *

**_Love Never Dies_**

(Note:  
''...'' - Talking  
- Thinking)

* * *

_Normal pov_

**Destiny** Islands; the place everyone wanted to be, even if only for a vacation. It's beautiful beaches and crystal-like waters made people melt at it's beauty. The everlasting green palm trees always swayed to the perfect gusts of wind, not too hot, and not too cold: just right. Destiny Islands wasn't the most populated place in the world, but enough to make it interesting. There were good people, and there were bad people. But along the good people, lived Riku, Sora, and Kairi, probably the best friends on the island.

Their unique personalities completed each of them, making them strongest of the heart. Sora, the goofy, honest, and kind sixteen year old boy with amazing gravity defying hair. He was the strongest at will, and would protect his friends no matter what was in his way. He also had amazingly beautiful ocean eyes that people could get lost in. But there was one person who could never surface from his eyes, and her name was Kairi. She was the only girl in the trio, but she was never underestimated by her two friends, everyone knew she was just as good as every other guy. She was the beautiful, kind, and responsible one in the group. She was very liked in her community, especially by Sora...

Riku was generally the leader of their trio. He was always the one to take immediate action, and would fight to the end. He could be reckless and cold at times, but deep down, he was very emotional. He had long, glistening silver hair, aqua eyes, and almost two times taller than his best friend, Kairi. He could be considered the strongest of them, but that never stopped Sora from trying his hardest to beat him in any challenge they could find, while Kairi was the one making sure they didn't hurt themselves.They had other friends like Selphie, Tidus,Wakka, Sora's cousin Roxas, and Namine. But they weren't as close to the trio as they were to each other.

Every one knew Sora and Kairi loved each other, but they would never admit the fact that destiny had chosen them to be together. Riku on the other hand had liked Kairi at one point, but seeing her love for Sora, he pushed his feelings aside. His belief in love began to fade, he believed love didn't exist for him, or that he would never experience it himself.

It so happened that Riku finally had a crush, but being the cool one of the group, he'd never admit it. But Sora and Kairi, being his best friends, found out. After much convincing by Sora and Kairi, he finally gave in and told them that he liked Namine. He didn't need to tell them not to tell anyone, he already trusted them... even more than himself

Kairi tried her best to get Riku to admit his love to Namine, but he always countered it and said 'Why don't you admit your love to Sora?' she would blush and give up. But Sora on the other hand, wasn't going just give up just yet. He had known Riku all his life, he even knew he had liked Kairi and had stopped liking her only for him so there was no way he was going let Riku forget Namine. But he couldn't think of a way to convince his best friend to admit his feelings.

One day, Sora was walking home thinking of ways to convince Riku to admit his feelings. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't even know he was walking on the open road! The last thing he heard was someone calling his name, stinging pain, and then all black...

* * *

_Sora's pov_

I fluttered my cerulean eyes open, and found myself in the hospital bed. I tried very hard to recall what happened, but all that popped up was me trying to think of a way to convince Riku to confess his love to Namine, and then I heard somone call my name and, and... that's all I remember?. I tried to sit up, but realized something wrong with my arm. Why does it ache so much?

Thats wen I realized I was covered in bandages. I saw someone in the room that looked extremely familiar, but for a second I couldn't think, like my mind was completely blank. I finally came to my sences and realized it was actually Riku, my best friend. He noticed I was looking towards his direction and turned around slowly with water glazing his aqua eyes.

I tried to call him, but all I could manage was a soft whisper escape my lips. But luckily, he heard me and got up to come to me with a concerned look on his face. I smiled as he came closer to me, and to my surprise, he hugged me.Thats when I noticed the increasing wetness on my shoulder when I realized he was crying. I was slightly shocked about Riku crying, it didn't seem like him.

"What's wrong Riku?" I asked, very concerned by his actions.

"I-I thought I almost lost you, Sora..." he said between soft sobs. He wasn't making any sence! What did he mean 'I almost lost you?' Did I get hurt that badly?

"What were you thinking just walking on the road like that? What if something serious happened to you? I'd never forgive myself..." he replied still crying a little. My eyes widened when I realized that I must have been hit by a car. Riku looked so sad, but with slight relief that I was okay. He really did love me...

Riku didn't love me in the gay way but like a brotherly way, and he can't see me hurt. I smiled mischeviously when I finally realized to get his sudden softness to my advantage, and decided to tease him. I thought it would be fun to give him a scare. I pushed Riku away and made an angry face. He looked at me hurt and confused.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, glaring at me. I glared back at him.

"Leave me alone!" I said just as angrily. Why was I doing this? I didn't know. Then, I tried to get up, even though I knew I was too hurt to move, but I had to do this. I sreamed in pain Riku rushed to help me, but I pushed him away again.

"What's wrong with you?!" Riku asked me in an angry tone.

"Nothing." I replied , trying my best not to laugh.

"Then let me help you."

"Why do _you_ want to help me?" I asked, making sure to put emphasis on the 'you' and still acting angry.

"Uhh, maybe because I care about you." he said.

"No you don't care about me, you hate me." I said. I thought he might after he finds out why I'm doing this.

He looked hurt. "What are you talking about? You're like a brother to me. I don't think I could live if anything happened to you". By now I had finaly got of the bed and as soon as I did, I fell down and screamed again in pain. He came to help again and I pushed him away.

"Please, let me help you! You'll die if you keep this up." he said in a very sad tone.

"Then let me die."

Riku had an alarmed look on his face "_No_! I'll never let you die, I'll protect you every way possible. I'll even fight death if I have to, but I won't just let you die."

I felt so bad for putting him through this. I know Riku. He's a true friend. Everything he said... I knew he'd do it too, but I had to do this. It was for his happiness.

I sighed and said: "You really want to help?"

He nodded with tears in his eyes. "Fine on one condition."

"What I'll do anything, just please let me help you."

"Promise you'll do it?" I asked. He nodded. "Confess your love to Namine."

He looked at me very shocked. He didn't know what to say, so he looked down. "See, I knew you could never do anything for me."

His head shot up and said: "I'll do it." It was my turn to be shocked. "If it makes you happy I will."

I grinned. He came to me and extended his arm to me. "Can I help you now?" I nodded as he helped me up. I pulled him into a tight hug... well, as tight as I could, and said ''Thank you so much. I know you care about me. I care about you too and you're like a brother to me too.'' He hugged me back and took me home.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I got better and went to go meet Riku at the park. Today was the day he was finally going to confess his love to Namine. 

Normal pov

As Riku was waiting for Sora, he bumped into an unwanted company. Axel, one of his and Sora's biggest enemies mainly because he had tried to hurt Kairi and had made her cry. Riku glared at Axel and Axel did the same in return and without a word he walked off. After about two minutes, Sora showed up. Riku was about to ask what took him so long, but seeing the crutches he stayed silent.

Riku's pov

_Sora was telling me not to be scared or nervous, just be calm and tell her._ I nodded and was about to leave, but turned around and said: "I can't do this."

Sora had a stern look and was about to let go of his crutches, but I said: ''Ok, ok. I will.'' He gave me a triumphant look. I sighed then I had a perfect idea on how to get even with Sora.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah Riku?"

"Remember you told me you cared about me just as much I care about you?" He nodded, looking confused to were this was going. I grinned and said: ''Well, since I'm proving I care about you by confessing my love to Namine, you have to prove you care too.''

"Ok, and what exactly am I supposed to do to prove I care bout you?"

''If I tell Namine I love her, you have to confess your love too.''

He gulped. "T-To who?"

I glared at him. "To Kairi, you idiot. Don't you remember when we were little we made a promise that when we got bigger we'd tell the person we love the same day, even if it was the same girl?"

-Flash back, 6 years ago-

_"Hey Sora?"_

_''Ya Riku?"_

_"Do you like anyone?"_

_Sora blushed as he thought of Kairi. "W-Why would you ask that Riku?"_

_"Oh, just wondering. Sora, let's make a promise."_

_''What kind of promise?" Sora asked._

_"A promise that no girl will ever come between us and that if we ever do end up liking someone when we are older, we'll tell the girl we like her. Even if it's the same girl."_

_''Ya Riku, I promise.''_

-End of flash back-

Rikus pov

Sora nodded .

"Well, that day has come. I love Namine and you love Kairi and don't deny it.'' I added when I saw that he had opened his mouth. He closed it again and nodded. I looked at my watch and yelped: ''Oh shit, it's 2:30. Namine's waiting for me. Huh?''

''What's wrong?'' Sora asked.

''Nothing.''

_I could've sworn I saw Axel running out that bush... Nah, it couldn't be him._ I thought to myself. Then I spoke: ''Well, I better get going.'' Sora nodded and then he hugged me and said: ''All the best, bro.'' That was it. I didn't need more confidence. I had been waiting all my life to hear Sora call me his brother and now he finally did. I nodded and began to walk towards Namine.

For some reason my mind kept saying it was Axel I saw, but I just shrugged it off.

Normal pov

Carelessly, Riku continued his way to meet Namine, but little did he know this may be the last time he'd see her for Riku actually had seen Axel, who was on his way to tell Namine's brothers.

They were Destiny Island's most feared and toughest gangsters, Xemnas and Marluxia. Riku was once a part of their gang, but after he realized he was hurting his friends, he quit. Ever since then, Xemnas and Marluxia have hated Riku and looked for any chance to kill him.

And now, because of Axel, they were going to get their chance. While Riku was walking towards Namine, Sora was approaching Tidus to get his video camera he lent him. He wanted to spy on Riku and record him confessing After he got his camera, he went to the tree house, where Riku and Namine were supposed to meet.

When Riku got to the tree house, he was surprised by what he saw. Namine was there, but so were her two brothers. Riku tried to turn around and run, but Axel had appeared from behind and tripped him. Riku fell. He was only half way up when Marluxia grabbed his shirt and started to beat him up. Riku tried to fight back, but Xemnas soon joined the fight giving him no chance.

Riku knew he couldn't take them both on. He also knew his life could end any second. He could hear Namine screaming and crying, pleading for her brothers to stop, but they didn't.

Xemnas had grabbed Riku by the neck and was chocking him hard while Marluxia used him as a punching bag, hitting him in the gut over and over again, making riku spit blood every time. When he thought he was dead they let go of him and he fell on the floor, coughing up blood like crazy. Namine was crying uncontrollably.

Then Marluxia spoke: ''Since our sister is crying so much, you have 60 seconds to say what you need. And you know what happens after that.''

Thus Riku got up with as much as strength he had left and dragged himself to Namine. As he approached her, she stood up still crying.

By then, Sora had arrived with his video camera, unaware of the events that just took place. Thinking he was going to record his best friend's most beautiful moment of his life, he was not aware of the fact that he was recording his friends last moments in life.

Sora's pov

I finally got to the tree house and started to record. Riku spoke.

''Namine,'' he said with difficulty, ''I want you to know that you're the most beautiful girl in the universe and I have fallen deeply in love with you.''

I was surprised he said that without hesitation. Then Namine spoke. ''I love you too, Riku.'' She was crying for some reason. I thought she was just getting emotional. Then they kissed. Riku finally got his first kiss and I had it all on video! As they broke from the kiss, Namine started to cry and Riku said: ''Goodbye, my love. Tell Sora that I said 'good bye, my brother.' ''

I was confused. _What is he talking about?_

Normal pov

As Sora stood there clueless to why Riku had said those words, Marluxia and Xemnas took their guns out.

Soras pov

_I wonder what all that was about._ They were both crying now and Riku held on to Namine tighter. _Why are they crying?_

Then Riku said: ''I'm going to miss you, my love.''

''I'll miss you too.'' Namine said, crying even harder now.

I couldn't take it. I had to ask, but before I could say a single word, someone called out ''60!'' And... Riku was shot.

Normal pov

As Sora watched in horror, Riku was being shot uncountable times. Xemnas and Marluxia used every bullet in their gun. When all shots were deployed, they went up to Namine, who was crying like crazy, calling out Riku's name. They picked her up and left.

Soras pov

I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend, my brother, had been killed right before my eyes and I coudn't help. I just stood there and watched.

_It can't be, he can't leave me. No, I won't let him. He can't die... NO, Riku can't be dead..._ I slowly walked up to him and saw his eyes closed. I chocked at the fact that they were closed forever, but I wasn't ready to accept that he died. No, not in a million years.

I dropped to my knees and shoved him, saying: ''Riku, get up...'' He didn't move. I shoved him again and said: ''Riku, get up before I hit you! You know, every time we fought, the only reason you beat me was because I respected you and could never hurt you.''

I tried my best to hold my tears, while picked his head up and put it on my lap. I just looked at him, sleeping and never to wake up again. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him in a big hug and cried his name.

I called Kairi and told her to come with Riku's family to the hospital and before she could ask why, I hung up.

I picked up Riku in my arms and as his right arm dropped to his side motionless, something fell from his hand. It was a piece of paper. I picked it up and was about to look at it when I remembered my camera. I put the piece of paper in my pocket and went to my cam, which was very important to me. Not because it cost me a lot, but because it had my best friend's last words in it.

I started to cry as I began to walk towards the hospital.

Normal pov

When Sora reached the hospital, Kairi and Riku's family weren't there yet. Sora ran to the emergency room and the doctors took Riku into the ICU.

Sora was just walking, thinking about all the good times he had with Riku. He started to cry again and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into someone, causing them both to fall.

When he looked up, he saw Kairi. She was still groaning about falling and then he remembered Riku. How was he going to tell Kairi. He started to cry again.

Kairi's pov

After talking to Sora on the phone, I went to Riku's house and took his parents to the hospital. _I wonder why Sora told us to go there._

When we got there, I started to look for Sora. I was looking left and right and ended up bumping into someone. I looked up to see Sora.

I smilled, but when I saw him crying, I got worried. ''Sora, what's wrong?''

He looked up at me and tried wiping his tears away, but they just wouldn't stop. I got even more worried and then I saw blood on Sora's shirt and I remembered Riku. ''Sora, what's wrong? Why do you have blood on your shirt and where's Riku?''

Sora tried to aswer, but everytime he opened his mouth to speak, words just wouldn't come out. I saw this and knew Sora wasn't ready to talk, so I helped him stand up and pulled him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder.

Then I saw a doctor talking to Riku's mom and dad. I tried to listen and heard the doctor say Riku died. I gasped and looked at Sora. I knew he wasn't ready to talk, but I had to know. ''Sora, did you kill him?''

He shook his head vigorously, crying harder and holding on to me.

Soras pov

As I held Kairi, I didn't want to let go. I just wanted to hold her, like it was the last thing in my life. I couldn't tell Kairi what happened, not now. Not ever. I didn't have the heart to tell her, but then I remembered the video camera and took it out, even though I didn't want to.

I let go of her, took her by the hand and led her to Riku's room. When we got there, I played the video for her. As she watched, I went to Riku and just stared at him, hoping dearly he would just open his eyes just once. Then the doctor walked in and handed me a bag. ''These are the bullets that were inside of Riku. I thought you might want them.'' I nodded and he left.

Kairi had finished waching the tape by now. She came up to me. I opened my arms and she cried hard on my chest, saying: ''Sora, why did this happen? Why?''

All I could do, was hold her tight. Then I remembered the piece of paper. I took it out and bagan to read aloud what it said.

_Dear Sora and Kairi,_

_If you guys are reading this, then you probably know I'm dead. And if you didn't, well now you know. Heh. Well, I'm gone, but please stop crying. Come on, you guys aren't babies, so don't cry. Well, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. Didn't really get a chance, so here's a small poem I wrote:_

_Every clock is changing as the seconds go by_

_Every clock is changing as the day turns to night_

_Every second you have, live to the fullest_

_For the time you have, who knows if there will be a tomorrow_

_Thinking of you, wherever you may be_

_I pray your sorrows will end and hope your hearts will blend __  
_

_Now that I've stepped out of this world, I gave a wish_

_I wish for you to keep me in your hearts_

_And who knows, keeping me there may not be so hard_

_Or maybe I'm already there_

_There are many worlds out there and who knows which one I've ended up on_

_But they share the same sky_

_One sky, One destiny_

_ Sora, Kairi. Our destinies will reunite us someday, but until then, if you need me, just close your eyes and look into your hearts. You'll find me there. Take care of Namine for me. And Sora, don't forget our promise._

_Goodbye, my friends._

Normal pov

Both Sora and Kairi were crying in each other's arms, when Namine walked into the room. They let go and turned to Namine. She walked towards Riku and sat by his side.

Namines pov

I came and sat next to Riku and took out a paopu fruit and broke it in half. Sora asked me what I was doing.

''Sharing a paopu fruit.'' I replied.

''But you can't. Riku's...''

''Dead.'' I finished for him. ''I know, it happened right in front of my eyes, but the legend says if two people share it, their destinies become intertwined and they remain a part of each other's lives forever. It doesn't say anything about having to be alive to share it.''

''Yeah, but if the legends true, then won't you also...''

''Die?'' I finished Sora's sentence again. ''Yes, I will and that's what I want.''

''_No_!'' He and Kairi both yelled, but I didn't stop. I made Riku eat half the fruit and I was about to eat the other half, but Sora came running to me. I took a knife out and he stopped. I was about to eat my half of the fruit.

''Namine, don't!'' he yelled again and began to walk towards me once more. I warned him by pointing the knife at him, but he didn't stop. He just said: ''Kill me. My best friend, my brother, is gone. So why don't you just make things easy for me and kill me. Riku told me to take care of you.''

''Oh, really?'' I said and turned the knife so that it pointed to myself. ''Stop, Sora, or I will kill myself.''

He stopped. I ate my half of the fruit and said there are many worlds out there and I'm going to the one my Riku has gone to. Don't worry about me, because now Riku will take care of me. All the worlds, they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny. Farewell, my friends.''

Normal pov

Those were Namine's last words as she stuck the knife deep in her heart. Ending her life.

Soras pov

''I can't take this anymore!'' I screamed. Kairi had her head on my shirt, crying hard as two of our friends had died. ''That's it. I'm not gonna let their sacrifice go to waste.'' I closed my eyes and in my mind I said: _Riku, I know I made a promise, but it's gonna have to wait until I get revenge on those bastards. Only then will I tell Kairi I love her._ I opened my eyes again and pulled kairi off of me.

I gave her the video camera and said: ''Give it to the police. If they find the killers in time, I'll let them have them. But if not, then I will be given the name 'murderer'. And give these to Cid.'' I gave her the bag of Riku's bullets. ''These are the bullets from inside Riku. See if he can make something out of these.''

She nodded. I gave her a hug and was about to leave when she said: ''Sora, I want you back alive.'' I nodded and left to find Marluxia and Xemnas.

Normal pov

Sora went to find Riku's killers, while Kairi went to the police. As soon as Sora found the killers, Kairi arrived at the police station.

Sora's pov

_Found them. Now they're gonna pay. What's Axel doing here and what's in that briefcase?_ I sneaked up closer to hear what they were saying.

''Good job, Axel.'' Marluxia said.

''Without your help, we would have never gotten that chance to kill Riku.'' Xemnas added.

''It's a shame, he was a really good fighter.'' said Axel. Too bad he had to be soft and gone"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to kill all three of them. I stepped out from the bushes and came up to them, anger running in my vains. All I could hear my heart say was: _Take revenge for Riku and Namine. Take revenge._ And that was what I started to do.

As they saw me approach them, Marluxia said: ''Get lost. Your friend's dead, so leave us alone.''

I punched him straight in the jaw. ''You bitch!'' Xemnas yelled. He tried to swing at me, but I caught his punch and twisted his arm, breaking his wrist in the process. He yelled in pain. Axel began to run. ''I don't think so!'' I yelled.

I ran after him and jumped on him, holding his red hair and hitting his head on the ground. Then I pulled him up by his hair and started to punch his face. He lost two teeth. Then Xemnas came. I threw Axel at him and said: ''Heads up!'' as they both collided and just before I could hit them again, someone shot my arm. I turned and saw Marluxia standing with a gun in one hand and holding his jaw with the other.

Then both Axel and Xemnas held onto me so I couldn't move as Marluxia walked up to me, still pointing the gun at my body. ''You miss Riku a lot, huh? Well, why don't I send you to him? Oh, you must miss my sister too. Well, you can see her as well. Tell her she was always good in bed.''

''You monster!'' I yelled. ''She was your sister!''

He smacked my face, causing my lips to bleed. ''Oh, and say hi to Riku for me.'' he added putting the gun on my head.

I closed my eyes. I failed. _I'm sorry, Riku. I failed you. I couldn't take revenge and now I can't fulfill my promise either. I'm sorry I failed._

''You can say hi yourself, you bastard!''

I opened my eyes and saw Marluxia fall to the ground and Kairi standing there with a metal pole. I noticed the police was here, so I broke free from Axel and Xemnas. I ran to Kairi and hugged her. She started to cry and said: ''I thought I lost you too.''

''There's no way I was going to leave you, Kai.''

The police took Xemnas, Axel and Marluxia to jail and assured us they would get full punishment.

Then Kairi said: ''Oh shoot, we have to go to the funeral.'' So we ran hand in hand but when we got there, they had already buried Riku and Namine.

We apologized to their graves and then Cid came to us. He handed us two silver pendents. They were in the shape of a paopu fruit and in the middle it had the letters R N and under that S K engraved. ''They're made out of the bullets from Riku.''

We gave him a hug and he left. I turned to Kairi and said: ''Kairi, I've been meaning to tell you something. I know I should have said this long ago, but I guess its now or never. Kairi, I-I love you. I always have and always will.''

She looked at me shocked. I thought she didn't like what I said so I said: ''If you don't feel the same, it's ok.''

She shook her head and said: ''No, Sora, I love you too. I've always wanted to tell you but I was always scared you might not like me.'' She looked down.

I smiled and pulled her face up, closed my eyes and leaned closer and closer until our lips finally met for the first time. This was it. I was kissing Kairi and even though my best friend, my brother, was no longer alive... He was in my heart and he shall remain there, forever.

_ Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'll always be with you._

_-Riku__**  
**_

_**The End**__****_

* * *

(a/n) I know its very sad and I'm always complaining when ever somthing happens to Sora or Kairi even the smallest things i complain about but this fic is based on what happened to my friends whatever u just read about Riku and Namine its all true and I miss them dearly so thats why I wrote this so everyone can know how true there love was I know there are riku x namine fans that will read this and will be hurt so I want to apologise if this story hurts anyone I truly am sorry well i hope you guys liked it r&r please o and please dont flame


End file.
